Soledad
by EnterradoR
Summary: Las fechas alegres, no son alegres para todos...


Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Hola! este mi primer fic de este anime (mi fandom es otro :P) pero quise escribir sobre mi personaje favorito en Naruto, Kakashi Hatake. Tomando en cuenta las fechas que próximamente viviremos me pregunté como sería para Kakashi pasar una navidad y un año nuevo. Así que tomando eso como base escribí este oneshot que espero les guste. Por cierto, finalmente hice caso omiso de la navidad porque no creo que en el mundo shinobi la celebren pero el año nuevo me imagino que si.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por leer y como ya está muy cerca, les deseo una muy feliz navidad también ;D

* * *

 _ **Soledad**_

* * *

Soledad.

No angustiosa, no sufriente, sino fría.

Oscura, gélida, apática.

La soledad puede doler, pero cuando te acostumbras a ella ya no lo hace. Simplemente te deja de importar.

Eso había sucedido con Kakashi Hatake, el famoso y legendario _copy ninja_.

Guerras. Batallas.

Aquellas siniestras palabras le habían quitado todo lo que alguna vez había amado... a su padre, a su sensei y también a sus dos entrañables compañeros de equipo, Rin y Obito.

Kakashi, de todos sus seres queridos, era el único sobreviviente. El único que tenía la "dicha" de seguir con vida.

¿Pero por qué seguía con vida? ¿Cuál era el propósito que hacía que su corazón latiera? ¿Había un motivo que realmente tuviera un significado?

Durante años se lo preguntó una vez tras otra y la fría respuesta era siempre la misma: cumplir con el deber.

No había nada más ni nada menos que eso. Su camino shinobi era la única motivación que hacía que continuara su oscura vida.

Vivir el día a día era todo. No tenía ninguna meta personal; sólo las profesionales como ninja de Konoha le importaban. Tampoco se planteaba el futuro, simplemente le parecía inútil. Cualquier plan podía quedar truncado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pues al halo de la muerte le gustaba rondarlo como un tigre lo haría con su presa. Así era era el agreste mundo en que había nacido, ese que le había quitado todo lo que había amado.

Kakashi había cerrado su corazón; así no tendría que perder nuevamente a nadie más.

La soledad era mejor que crear vínculos que tarde o temprano desaparecerían. La vida en el mundo shinobi, más temprano que tarde, siempre te quitaba lo que más querías.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la fría soledad se había convertido en su mejor amiga, los recuerdos se encargaban de ponerlo melancólico en estos días de fiestas.

Un nuevo año se acercaba, una época en que la familia se reúne y goza de la compañía del otro. Una supuesta fecha en que la felicidad y la alegría ocupaban un lugar de privilegio en los emocionados corazones de la gente.

Pero mientras la mayoría podía disfrutar de sus seres queridos, él sólo podría invocar los recuerdos que guardaba con dolor en su mente.

Remembranzas que inevitablemente lo llenaban de melancolía y nostalgia.

Siempre recordaba. Siempre. No existía un solo día en que no lo hiciese.

Por ello iba con tanta frecuencia al monolito que honraba a quienes tanto quiso. Allí sentía una paz que no podía sentir en ningún otro lugar. Era como si de algún modo, estando ahí, pudiera conectarse con quienes tanto quiso.

Quizás se equivocaba, tal vez era solamente una ilusión, pero aún si solo se trataba de eso, le gustaba pensar que las energías de sus seres queridos lo acompañaban. Le agradaba pensar que visitarlos diariamente era la mejor forma de honrarlos, de hacerles ver que nunca los olvidaría.

¿Se supera realmente la muerte de un ser querido alguna vez? ¿Se supera el hecho de que nunca más podrás verles ni decirles todo lo que sientes por ellos?

No lo sabía, pero de algo si estaba completamente seguro: Las heridas sanan, pero las heridas profundas siempre dejan cicatrices.

Pero a pesar de la enorme lesión que lo corroía por dentro, invisible pero letal, Kakashi seguía con vida, seguía teniendo la "bendición" de vivir. Pero francamente, a veces deseaba estar muerto. Deseaba haber muerto junto a ellos. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser el único en quedar con vida? ¿Para seguir extrañando a sus seres queridos toda la vida? ¿Para eso?

Todos los días, cuando el sol matutino saludaba su piel, buscaba una razón para levantarse. Una sola que no fuera el maldito sentido del deber. Pero por más que buscaba no lograba encontrarla. Su vida no tenía más sentido que ese: cumplir misiones.

Esa era su vida. Misiones una tras otra. Y aunque nunca lo permitiría, internamente deseaba morir en alguna de ellas. Ese era su real deseo.

Después de todo, cuando la vida es solo dolor y sufrimiento, la muerte suena como una buena opción de salida.

A veces tenía pesadillas horribles. Unas en que recordaba el cuerpo de su padre muerto en el salón principal del hogar, por causa del suicidio que cometió. Otras en donde Obito moría aplastado nuevamente delante de sus ojos. Pero las peores de todas eran aquellas en donde atravesaba el corazón de Rin nuevamente. Siempre esperaba que el destino cambiara, que a último momento pudiera detener el ataque mortal, pero ese deseo siempre quedaba como una vacía esperanza. Su técnica nunca se detenía, el objetivo de muerte siempre se cumplía. Su amiga siempre moría. Era allí cuando despertaba, jadeante y sudoroso, lamentando el hecho de que ni siquiera en sueños podía cambiar el destino que infligió a quien prometió cuidar.

Pero por extraño que fuera, las pesadillas lograban perturbarlo sólo momentáneamente. Había algo todavía peor que ellas: los sueños felices.

Unos en que Rin, Obito, su padre y Minato-sensei compartían junto a él. Unos que resultaban tan verídicos que parecían la vida misma. Ellos estaban a su lado, bromeando y disfrutando alegres vivencias. La felicidad era completa...

Pero cuando el feliz sueño concluía... la fantasía terminaba y la cruda realidad lo golpeaba una vez más con la fuerza de un tren.

Ellos no estaban ahí como en sus sueños imaginaba. No. Ellos estaban muertos y él seguía solo. Y eso era peor que sus pesadillas, porque la intensa felicidad que sentía en ese mundo onírico se esfumaba con la velocidad de un rayo espectral.

Y tras ello, sólo quedaba nostalgia y soledad.

Incontables veces fue al monumento que honraba la memoria de los caídos. Demasiadas veces pensó en que debía estar con ellos en el otro mundo. Él debía estar muerto también.

Recordó los momentos en que Rin lo acompañó al cementerio para dejarle hermosas ofrendas de flores a la tumba de Obito Uchiha. En aquellas ocasiones nunca pensó que Rin, muy pronto, también ocuparía una fría lápida.

Y por su culpa. Por su maldita culpa ella estaba muerta. Había jurado protegerla y no lo hizo. Es más, él mismo fue el artífice de su muerte.

Que brutal sentimiento de culpa; tanto que el lacerante dolor a veces se hacía insoportable, incluso para alguien tan fuerte como él. ¿Habría peor dolor que el sentirse culpable por la muerte de un ser tan querido?

De alguna forma, había logrado matar sus sentimientos para no seguir sintiendo toda esa amargura. "La vida sigue y hay que afrontarla" se repitió millares de veces, pero su corazón día a día moría lentamente. Cada latir era un grito de agonía suplicando el cese de sus funciones.

Definitivamente, sin duda alguna, morir lentamente era peor que morir rápidamente.

Fallecía en vida, transitando por el sendero de la cruel vida. Aquella que no perdona, que no es justa, que mientras a unos les da la posibilidad de ser felices a otros se las quita.

Por más que lo negara o intentara evadirlo invocando frialdad, lo cierto es que el pesar y la nostalgia se habían apoderado de su existir.

Mirando el monolito del cual conocía hasta el más ínfimo detalle, hizo la pregunta que lo torturaría por años:

"¿No sería mejor morir que permanecer vivo?"

La difícil respuesta la obtendría muchos años después...

* * *

Un día conoció a tres peculiares alumnos.

Uno se parecía a Obito. Impaciente, chillón, pero a la vez lleno de energía y ánimo para intentar cumplir sus objetivos. Luego vio a Sasuke y fue como mirar un reflejo suyo de muchos años atrás. Solitario y parco en el trato, mientras su mirada destilaba un odio que un demonio se lo envidiaría. Sasuke también había sufrido pérdidas irremediables.

Y por último la vio a ella, esa niña de cabellos rosas y mirada fulgurante. Gruñona y temperamental, pero a la vez muy emocional. Había algo en ella que le hacía recordar a Rin, aunque no sabría precisar el qué. Rin, a diferencia de Sakura, era mucho más amable.

Quizá lo que le hacía compararlas era que Sakura, evidentemente, amaba a un compañero de su equipo...

Tal como Rin estuvo enamorada de él.

Un amor que a la luz de los hechos e interminables reflexiones nocturnas, se arrepentiría toda su vida de no haber correspondido.

"Rin..." musitaron sus labios una infinidad de veces, anhelando que en otra vida pudieran reencarnar y vivir la felicidad que en esta época no pudieron disfrutar.

Fría soledad fue lo que sintió durante años, pero de alguna manera esos tres chicos habían logrado cambiar ese sentir.

Kakashi, cobijado bajo las ramas de los árboles que apenas dejaban pasar la luz selenita, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a cada uno de ellos.

Ahora sus alumnos tenían hijos y familias que cuidar.

Después de tantas misiones cumplidas, el legado que realmente le importaba y lo enorgullecía no eran esas incontables misiones exitosas, tampoco su prestigio de poderoso ninja, ni haber tenido el honor de ser el sexto Hokage. Lo que lo enorgullecía era ver a sus discípulos disfrutando de sus seres queridos.

Quizás era el turno para buscar algo más en su vida. ¿Quizás para él también había llegado la hora de formar una familia? Más vale tarde que nunca, recordó aquel viejo refrán mientras una sonrisa nacía en su rostro enmascarado.

De pronto, mientras su vista esquivaba las ramas de los árboles para poder apreciar la luna creciente, recordó la pregunta que hacía tantos años se había hecho:

¿No sería mejor morir que permanecer vivo?

La respuesta la tenía en la punta de su lengua, o mejor dicho, de su mente. Pero no estaba del todo clara aún.

Fue en ese preciso momento que algo interrumpió su cavilar:

—Kakashi sensei... — interrumpió sus palabras una voz femenina perfectamente reconocible para él. Una que había madurado mucho desde la primera vez que la había escuchado.

—¡Sabíamos que estaría aquí! — exclamó un rubio de cabello color mostaza, que precisamente ahora no lo lucía pues llevaba el distintivo sombrero de Hokage.

El tercero allí no dijo nada, sólo lo miró con un dejo de indiferencia. Ese actuar era algo que formaba parte de su esencia. Pero a pesar de esa aparente apatía, su presencia en el lugar era más que suficiente para interpretar eficazmente su significado. Había ido, allí estaba, y eso expresaba implícitamente lo que sus labios callaban.

—Muchachos, ¿qué hacen por acá? — preguntó el _copy ninja_ dándole un cariz de sorpresa a su semblante.

—¿Cómo que qué hacemos acá? — replicó el actual Hokage a su particular estilo — Vinimos a estar con nuestro sensei favorito en estas fechas especiales — terminó formando una gran sonrisa cómplice.

Sonrisa que fue correspondida con otra por el hombre de cabellos plateados.

—Vamos a hacer una comida grandiosa en casa de Naruto por el año nuevo — mencionó emocionada Sakura — Y por supuesto usted tiene que venir sensei.

Siguieron hablando detalles de la susodicha cena muy animados hasta que Sasuke, dejando de lado su mutismo, recordó que había que llegar puntuales y no terminar perdiéndose en el sendero de la vida ni tomar otro camino porque un gato negro se atravesara de improviso.

Tantos años habían pasado y el Uchiha todavía recordaba esas excusas. Kakashi no pudo hacer menos que sonreír con su comentario.

Los cuatro comenzaron el trayecto hacia el lugar de celebración, pero el de más edad quedó unos pasos por detrás de sus pupilos. Antes de continuar su caminar volteó por última vez hacia el monolito y asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una leve sonrisa tras su siempre fiel máscara.

En su mente estaban presentes todos aquellos a quienes había amado. Rin, Obito, su padre y su sensei.

"... Los quiero... " les dijo suavemente, esperando que pudieran escucharlo en el más allá.

Miró nuevamente a quienes habían sido sus alumnos y su sonrisa se pronunció todavía más. Ellos seguían conversando animados sin darse cuenta de nada. Hasta Sasuke parecía genuinamente contento.

"... Y a ustedes también los quiero chicos... "

Fue entonces que la respuesta a esa pregunta que lo torturó por años llegó finalmente, ya sin dudas que lo nublaran:

Sí, había valido la pena seguir vivo. Por ellos, lo había valido. Ese era su legado: la felicidad que sus alumnos habían conseguido. El orgullo de verlos completos como personas buenas y rectas.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, había valido la pena porque ellos lo querían y él a ellos. Los quería demasiado. Y esa era la mayor felicidad alcanzable.

La amarga soledad que siempre lo acompañó se había roto. Después de tantos años, esa soledad finalmente se había ido para siempre.


End file.
